Happy new year
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Wish You Were Here da seção Harry/Pansy do 6v. Item utilizado:Suportar os Weasley


****Autor: ****Clarita Black

**Titulo: **Happy new year

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o projeto Wish You Were Here,<strong> **da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year<strong>

O espelho refletia sua imagem, um olho aberto e outro fechado. Aplicava sobre a pálpebra um último toque de brilho, e quando terminou, sorriu satisfeita com o resultado. Estava quase pronta, faltava apenas o vestido. O sorriso morreu em seu rosto. Sobre a cama, estava o presente que Harry lhe dera: um vestido branco.

Gostava dos tons de ouro ou púrpura para inaugurar o ano, jamais se imaginou usando branco nessa data. Enfim, não havia o que fazer, aceitara passar a virada com Harry na Toca e ele queria vê-la usando branco nessa noite. Bem, sempre haveria aquele mar de cabeças vermelhas para quebrar a monotonia. O pensamento a fez rir antes de suspirar, longamente.

Na sala Harry esperava por ela, aflito. Quando a viu entrar abriu a boca, e ela percebeu a admiração em seus olhos. Ela o encarou também, surpresa.

—Nós vamos usar a mesma cor?

Ele riu, depois a beijou levemente nos lábios.

—É Reveillon, Pansy.

—Eu sei que é, Harry. Diga-me, estaremos _todos_ usando branco nessa festa?

—Sim, é uma tradição.

—Eu não conheço essa tradição.

—É uma tradição trouxa.

Pansy revirou os olhos. Óbvio, como não havia pensado nisso? Arthur Weasley e os trouxas. Harry a abraçou.

—É só uma festa, durará apenas algumas horas.

O exterior da Toca estava enfeitado com centenas de luzinhas prateadas que piscavam, deixando-a cintilante como uma jóia. O jardim também estava repleto de brilho prateado nas serpentinas, luzes e balões que cobriam cada palmo da área. Um grande toldo tinha sido montado, incrivelmente ornamentado com laços e fitas, flores e balões, tudo em branco e prata. Um mar de pessoas vestindo branco se comprimia ali, entre risos e brincadeiras, conversas animadas e comida e bebida farta.

Pansy tinha sido apertada por Molly Weasley até quase perder o fôlego, conhecera um sem-número de pessoas ruivas, recebera um beijo no rosto de Arthur e o olhar de desprezo de Ginny. Conversou durante algum tempo com Hermione Granger, até Ron chegar e puxar a namorada para longe, sem se importar que Pansy notasse que ele queria apenas interromper a conversa.

Assim, deixada de lado enquanto Harry desaparecia entre os abraços e calorosos apertos de mão do clã Weasley, ela se entediava. Ótimo, antes isso do que ser forçada a manter conversas aborrecidas sobre assuntos idiotas, como a de alguns instantes atrás, quando Arthur passara quase vinte minutos dissertando sobre os fogos trouxas e sua surpreendente beleza. Sim, teriam isso essa noite, uma grande queima de fogos, assim como a simpatia das uvas e outras tolices trouxas do gênero.

Enquanto circulava discretamente pelo jardim, Pansy percebeu que algumas pessoas a olhavam e cochichavam quando ela passava. Bem, estava relativamente acostumada a isso. Desde aquele acontecimento no último ano de Hogwarts as pessoas sentiam-se desconfortáveis diante dela. Depois, quando começou a namorar Harry, as coisas tinham melhorado um pouco, mas ela sabia que cada bruxo que os via juntos pensava que ele poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor.

Ainda assim, tinha acreditado que seria bem tratada nessa noite. Era uma convidada dos donos da casa, esperava mais respeito e cordialidade por isso. Surpreendeu-se com os próprios pensamentos. Esperava mesmo? Claro que não, tratava-se dos Weasley, gente sem classe, sem noção, sem educação. Respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma. Tinha prometido a Harry dar uma chance aos seus amigos e cumprira a promessa. Não era sua culpa se não estava dando certo. Decidiu-se, não queria vê-los mais. Essa seria a primeira e última vez, e a esse pensamento sentiu-se aliviada. Não faltava muito para a meia noite, depois disso tudo seria mais fácil e rápido. Harry tinha prometido que ficariam lá por pouco tempo depois da virada, afinal, havia outra comemoração bem mais interessante esperando por eles.

Imersa em seus pensamentos, não notou que à sua volta formara-se um círculo de pessoas. Então, Harry estava diante dela, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma caixinha na mão. Bastou um olhar para Pansy compreender. Teve vontade de gritar, depois desejou que ele não fizesse aquilo, não ali, não diante deles, mas percebeu-se trêmula e sem voz.

Foi inevitável, Harry fez o pedido de casamento e ela viu-se aceitando, sob uma chuva de aplausos e gritinhos excitados. Girava nos braços do seu agora noivo, vendo apenas borrões vermelhos ao redor. Quando ele a colocou de volta no chão, Molly a abraçou fortemente.

—Seremos uma família de agora em diante, querida, seremos a sua nova família!

Pansy sentiu terror, pânico. Família, proximidade, encontros freqüentes? Felizmente alguém lembrou que era hora da contagem regressiva.

Meia noite, momento de formular um desejo. Nos braços de Harry, em meio aos fogos e ao caos da festa, Pansy desejou ter paciência para suportar sua_ nova família_. Afinal, se era disso que eles precisariam para serem felizes, que viessem os Weasley.


End file.
